


Out of Drag

by chachkisalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Lime, Love, M/M, Multi, Smutt, adore is a fucking libra, chad michaels is goals, lets pretend that ivy didnt have a boyfriend, pearl is violet's bottoms, sharon may be ooc
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: Sharon y Alaska fueron realmente felices por un tiempo, Ginger oía cosas que no debía, Jinkx estaba rompiendo una relación, Pearl se volvió bottom por Violet y Adore quiere a Bianca como su sugar daddy (o mommy, lo que venga).O donde todas las reinas se toman un descanso del drag y viven vidas comunes. Conjunto de One-shots.





	1. shalaska | "you're my baby"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que entré aquí. Basicamente, me he obsesionado con el show y con las niñas, por lo que decidí traer spanish realness al fandom. Son one-shots, drabbles y viñetas que no tienen necesariamente una conexión con la historia anterior, solo son relatos sueltos. Está también publicado en Wattpad.

«—¡Yo soy el hombre y también la mujer, Alaska es mi bebé!»

Alaska golpeó con fuerza a Sharon en la cara con una de las almohadas de su cama, haciendo que esta trastabillara y cayera en el colchón, la más pequeña de las dos siguió golpeando a su pareja durante unos segundos, con una expresión entre molesta y divertida. Sharon intentaba cubrirse, aunque no era la gran cosa, los golpes de Alaska no eran la gran cosa, pero fingía que sí para no dañar sus sentimientos.

—¡Para ya! —Exigió la rubia, estirando el brazo y atrapando la mano de la de pelo negro, quien debido a su poca fuerza fue difícil de domar. Batalló durante unos segundos hasta que dejó la almohada a un lado, Alaska hizo un puchero que enterneció a su novia—. ¿Qué te pasa? Sabes que me gusta que me golpees, pero no estábamos teniendo sexo —dijo, sin filtro alguno, la de pelo negro chasqueó la lengua.

—No soy un bebé, eso me pasa —se quejó, haciendo un puchero que le resultó adorable a Sharon, pero no lo admitiría jamás en voz alta—. ¡Hace mucho acepté que yo era el bottom* de esta relación, ser el bebé no venía en el contrato! —Sharon soltó una gran carcajada, haciendo que Alaska frunciera más el ceño.

—¿De eso se trata todo esto? —cuestionó. Alaska frunció aún más el ceño, si es que podía, y miró hacia otro lado, Sharon aprovechó el que estaba distraída y cambió de posiciones, quedando así la menor abajo—. Vamos, sabes que es cierto, bottom o no, eres mi bebé, mí bebé. Y Dios sabe que debía dejarlo claro con tanto loco suelto. 

Depositó un beso en la punta de la nariz de la de pelo negro, quien cedió un poco tras escuchar sus últimas palabras. Sharon era muy posesiva con ella, eso era sabido. Uno de los mayores problemas que tuvo cuando su novia fue aceptada en la quinta temporada de RuPaul's Drag Race, era cuan sensible podía llegar a ser Alaska. La veía como el ser más puro e inocente que tenía el honor de conocer, hacerla reír, Dios, hacerla reír era su pasatiempo favorito. Porque la risa de Alaska era música para sus oídos. El solo pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a escuchar nunca su risa debido al odio que podría llegarle, la angustiaba.

No. Ella debía hacer lo suyo y dejar en claro que Alaska era su bebé, y quien se metiera con el bebé de Sharon Needless, bueno, no hacía falta decir la de cosas que tendría que pasar antes de recibir el perdón de la espeluznante Drag Queen. 

Alaska cedió ante los mimos de Sharon y rodeó el cuello de esta con sus brazos. Estaban a darse muestras de afecto en publico, pero estas eran más que nada rudas. En la intimidad Sharon se volvía un pastelito dulce y Alaska se dejaba mimar con más facilidad. La rubia aspiró el aroma de la azabache y sonrió.

—Sabes, tú golpeándome, en otro contexto, no me parece mal... —Dejó las palabras al aire, y la menor rió.

Alaska era el bebé de Sharon, y eso funcionaba, al menos, para ellas.


	2. pearlet | "bathroom"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginger debería aprender a tocar antes de entrar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno pearlet, porque amo a esas perras juntas. Es una lastima que nunca salieron o algo parecido.  
> Ambientado en el Snatch game por lo que dijo Pearl sobre el atuendo de pasarela de Violet (You were making me horny backstage)

Y esas perras seguían y seguían...

Ginger bufó molesta, mientras escuchaba las escandalosas risas de Violet y Pearl. Se había alejado lo más que podía, pero aún así escuchaba a esas escandalosas brujas flacas reírse. Rodó los ojos y se retocó el maquillaje. La cabeza de Ginger aún no podía dar con una razón coherente para la amistad que esas dos mantenían. Violet era odiada por la mayoría de las demás participantes, decía querer cambiar, pero uh-uh, ella no compraba ese discurso. Su actitud pedante y engreída ya la habían dejado ante sus ojos como una falsa.

No obstante, Pearl parecía tenerle un aprecio enorme a Violet, y viceversa. Durante toda la competencia, jamás vio que Chachki le dedicara halagos a alguien que no fuera Lialison. Y lo entendía, pero, vamos. Ni siquiera a Fame le había dicho tantos halagos y piropos, la pelirroja olía algo ahí, y no era simple amistad.

—¿No te parece algo rara esa amistad entre Violet y Pearl? —Le preguntó a Kennedy en el tono más bajo posible, para que los micrófonos de las cámaras no lo captaran, quien estaba ajustando su traje. Esta alzó una ceja y soltó una carcajada.

—Yo no lo llamaría así... —Respondió, con un aire misterioso. Ginger no entendió lo que quiso decir, por lo que accidentalmente dejó caer una gota de su lápiz labial liquido en su chaqueta. Profirió una maldición y se encaminó a los baños para limpiar su chaqueta. Kennedy rió—. Yo no haría eso si fuera tú...

Pero no la escuchó. Minj ya estaba cruzando las puertas del baño cuando se percató de algo: no había escuchado las risas de esas dos perras desde hacía buen rato. En realidad, eran Fame y Katya viendo no sabía qué cosa. «Se parecía mucho a las risas de...»

—¡Violet! —Un sonoro gemido la hizo estremecer, logrando que se quedara completamente estática. Completamente muda, no tuvo los huevos suficientes para mirar de frente el cubículo donde las manos de Pearl se aferraban al borde de la puerta. ¿Qué carajo...?

—¡Te dije que me cobraría los arañazos del otro día, cariño! —La voz de Violet resonó por todo el lugar, aunque bueno, no estaba segura de que fuera de Violet aquella voz; era más profunda y masculina de lo que jamás pensó.

Cuando los gemidos acabaron y las respiraciones agitadas empezaron a hacer eco en el repentinamente silencioso baño, lo primero que pensó Ginger fue que debía huir. Y así lo hizo. Con pasos veloces y una completa cara de poker, volvió al lado de Kennedy, quien la veía con una sonrisa de medio lado.

La Drag Queen pelirroja balbuceó incoherencias durante unos prolongados momentos, mientras que la otra reina más vieja reía a carcajadas.

—Te lo advertí, Ging, al menos tú no las escuchaste la semana pasada —confesó, en el oído de Minj. Cuyas mejillas seguían coloreadas del rojo más fuerte que jamás podría usar.

Ginger Minj sabía que había algo más que una fuerte amistad entre Violet Chachki y Pearl Lialison, pero no se imaginaba que era al extremo de que Violet haría de Pearl su pasiva.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl es y será bottoms ante mis ojos, por los siglos de los siglos, amén.


	3. pearlet | "signs"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt a veces era un distraído de primera, otras, también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro Pearlet, porque estoy obsesionada con las dos luego de haber visto más de dos veces la séptima temporada y cada untucked y bonus clip que salió. Una rápida nota: Violet es una mujer biológica aquí, mientras que Pearl sigue siendo hombre y no hace drag.

Violet se despertó en medio de la noche, desorientada, con un asqueroso sabor de boca. No tardó en darse cuenta qué es lo que pasaba por lo que corrió hasta el baño, apretando los dientes y su mano posada sobre sus labios. Se inclinó sobre el inodoro y vomitó la cena. Las manos de Matt recogieron su cabello, con una mano libre acarició la espalda de Violet, reconfortándola un poco.

Cuando estuvo segura de que su cuerpo había terminado de expulsar todos los alimentos que había ingerido en las últimas horas, con debilidad intentó alcanzar la manija para que el agua se llevara el vomito. Matt tomó una toalla de mano del gabinete y limpió el sudor de la frente de su novia, sin decir nada, dejó que la menor se enjuagara la boca y volvieron juntos a la cama, silencio entre los dos. El mayor no pretendía decir nada, era inútil, durante las últimas dos semanas había estado pasando lo mismo; en la madrugada se despertaba de la nada con nauseas, se aferraba al inodoro y devolvía la cena que él se esmeraba en preparar. Le había dicho una y otra vez que debía ir al doctor, que no podía ser que fuera por culpa de sus pastas (al fin y al cabo, en los dos años de relación que llevaban, jamás se había puesto mal por su comida). Pero no, Violet insistía que no iría a un medico.

Luego de la quinta vez, Matt se había cansado de intentar. Si no era algo serio, estaba completamente seguro que Violet no iría a ver a un medico (después de todo, solo eran vómitos, nada serio, citando sus palabras, todo estaba perfectamente); conocía a su novia como la palma de su mano, y cuando decía que no, era no. Habían pactado silenciosamente que no hablarían del tema, o Violet se enojaría y terminarían discutiendo. Por lo que decidieron ignorar el tema lo más que pudieron, hasta que un mes y dos semanas de constantes malestares se volvieron difíciles de evadir.

—Vi —la había llamado, estaban en la cama abrazados, con ella recostada en su pecho para calmarse—. No puedes seguir así —le dijo, Violet bufó, intentando apartarse, él la aprisionó entre sus brazos—. No intentes evadirme, sabes que tengo razón. Estás mal, llevas así más de un mes —la reprendió, Chachki escondió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su novio.

—Matt... —Susurró, no podía creer que Matthew fuese tan ingenuo. Creía que, a estas alturas, él ya se habría dado cuenta—. Me sorprende que seas tan ingenuo...

El rubio alzó una ceja, sin entender lo que quería decir su pareja. La soltó, y casi de inmediato Violet se subió arriba de él, sentada en su estomago y tomando sus mejillas entre sus manos.

—Matty, cariño. ¿Por qué crees que tengo nauseas, he dejado de usar corsets para los espectáculos del club y no has visto toallas femeninas en el botiquín del baño? —cuestionó, hablando lento, remarcando cada palabra, como si le estuviera explicando algo a un niño, Lent seguía sin entender.

—No entiendo, Vi —Violet rodó los ojos y bufó.

—Que estoy embarazada, por un demonio —soltó, ya sin preámbulos. 

Matt se quedó callado, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada con un guante blanco. Algo había sospechado durante todo ese tiempo, pero no había querido preguntar nada por temor a la respuesta. Su novia tenía veinticinco, él veintisiete, Violet trabajaba en un club de Burlesque donde era la atracción principal, la mayor parte de sus ingresos provenían de ella mientras que Matt seguía esperando a que su padre decidiera jubilarse y cederle el negocio familiar, que era una cadena de restaurantes con mucho dinero encima, mientras, se conformaba con el dinero que le generaba ser el barman del restaurante local. Estaban bien económicamente, porque eran dos. En sus planes jamás había figurado un tercer miembro, mucho menos sin estar casados aún y con muchos años para beber hasta olvidarse de como respirar por adelante.

Su mente se remontaba a los primeros días de las nauseas, de repente, todos los signos se hicieron presentes y de verdad que se sintió estúpido. Violet todos los días se quejaba de haber engordado y que los corset le habían daño, cosa que antes jamás había pasado. También, reparó en que durante dos meses seguidos no había estado anclada a la cama y obligandolo a ser su mayordomo personal, debido a los fuertes dolores menstruales. Todo estaba tan claro, que se sintió molesto consigo mismo por no haberse dado cuenta.

Violet estaba embarazada (murmurar esas palabras le sabía tan raro, pero tan delicioso a la misma vez). Y no había posibilidad de que fuera de otro sino de él. Pasó saliva, Violet estaba esperando un hijo suyo. La idea, de repente, no le pareció tan mala como al principio, desde que habían empezado a salir, estuvo seguro de que ella era la correcta, con la que eventualmente sentaría cabeza y formaría una familia. Claro está, no pensó que sería tan pronto. 

Un ruido lo devolvió al mundo real, había sido Violet sorbiendo la nariz. 

—¡Pero di algo! —No se había dado cuenta de que le había estado hablando, tampoco que habían pasado cerca de cinco minutos en silencio y con ella tratando de hacerlo reaccionar, de cualquier manera, solo quería que respondiera.

Violet se dispuso a salir de la cama, pero Matt se apresuró a tomarla de la muñeca y tirarla contra sí, la volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez fue más suave, como si fuese de porcelana y fuera a romperse. Empezó a repartir besos por toda la cara, en un arrebato de felicidad, haciéndola reír por las cosquillas.

—Te amo —fue lo único que atinó a decir, Chachki sonrió ampliamente—. Te amo como no te haces una idea. —La mujer se puso de puntitas de pies para poder alcanzar los labios de su novio, y depositó un pequeño beso en ellos.

—Yo también te amo.

Se durmieron abrazados, con Matt posando su mano en el, aún, plano vientre de Violet, muriendo de ansias porque los siete meses restantes pasaran rápido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he estado preguntando, ¿como sería si Violet y Pearl tuvieran un hijo? Y lo único que puedo decir, es que, niño o niña, tendría unos genes impresionantes y sería la descripción de belleza.


	4. rujubee | "crowning jealousy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven era impredecible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno Rujubee porque no me canso de sus momentos en All Stars, son tan preciosas ♡

Jujubee frunció el ceño mientras veía como Raven, de nuevo, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para escaparse de su lado e ir con Raja. Entendía que ambas tenían su web show juntas, hacían muchos trabajos de modelaje con las mismas empresas y así, pero _¿en serio?_ Raven le había prometido estar con ella durante la coronación de la temporada siete y no abandonarla de la nada, y ella, como siempre, le había creído a la primera. Era Raven, ¿qué se podía esperar de ella?

Divisó a Tatianna junto a Pandora y pensó en ir a saludar, hacía mucho no veía las chicas de su temporada, y si bien habían todas tenido sus momentos aún las apreciaba. Dio un par de pasos en su dirección, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, Raven apareció de quien sabe donde y la tomó de la muñeca, arrastrándola hacia un lugar alejado de la multitud. Juju se zafó de su agarre y la miró enojada, no le parecía nada justo que Raven se fuera cuantas veces quisiera pero ella no podía ni ir a saludar a sus compañeras de temporada. Hizo un puchero.

Raven tomó los cachetes de la asiática con su mano izquierda y rodeó su cintura con la derecha, para así pegarla a su anatomía. Debajo de todo el maquillaje, Jujubee se sonrojó. No se acostumbraba a las muestras de cariño en publico, habían confirmado su relación hacía muy poco y le resultaba difícil acostumbrarse. Raven le sonrió de lado, logrando que sus piernas temblasen.

—¿A donde pensabas ir? —preguntó, con voz ronca. Había que puntualizar que ambas seguían en Drag, y por más que aquello fue en exceso raro, no era impedimento para que las hormonas de Juju saltaran.

Aún así, se recordó, estaba enojada. Por lo que frunció el ceño y miró mal a su pareja.

—¿No debería preguntarte eso yo a ti? —dijo, intentando sonar enojada. La más alta alzó una ceja—. En cada oportunidad que tienes, te vas con Raja y me dejas sola, ¿piensas que no lo noté? —mencionó, esta vez más enojada. Raven soltó una carcajada y despeinó la peluca de la asiática.

—Cariño, voy cada que puedo con Raja porque sino se morirá de un paro cardíaco —Jujubee iba a decir algo sobre la edad de la ganadora de la temporada tres, pero su pareja siguió—. Hoy es su aniversario de tres años con Manila, le pedirá matrimonio en plena coronación y si no le ayudo a calmarse le dará un ataque y huirá —La boca de la asiática se abrió de sorpresa, ¿Raja salía con Manila? Siempre pensó que era un chiste recurrente y no algo de verdad.

Se sentía tan estúpida por haber tenido celos de Raja, aunque bueno, algo sí tenía que envidiar, y era la suerte de Manila. ¿Quien diría que Sutan finalmente sentaría cabeza? No Juju, definitivamente. Pero qué bien por ellos, siempre había pensado que hacían linda pareja y tenían mucha química, ojalá Manila dijera que sí y tuvieran un largo y prospero matrimonio, era lo que se merecía.

Se disculpó con Raven por sus celos y prometió ya no ser tan insegura. El resto de la noche anduvieron juntas y de la mano mientras esperaban que la coronación empezara. Cuando anunciaron que podían ir pasando, fueron a los lugares que les habían asignado, al lado de Sharon, Ivy y Latrice. El ambiente era jovial, se la estaban pasando bien escuchando a las reinas de la temporada siete hablar sobre los dramas y momentos divertidos que habían tenido en el show. En cierto momento, Raven se disculpó y le dijo que iba a checar que Raja siguiera respirando, Juju le sonrió y la alentó a ir, además de decirle que le diera sus felicitaciones a la morocha.

Hubo una pausa, justo antes del número de Violet Chachki. Jujubee se iba a levantar para ir al baño, pero alguien la detuvo. Miró con confusión a Raja, quien venía de la mano de Manila.

—Juju, ¿has visto a Raven? La he estado buscando todo el rato —preguntó. Se confundió aún más, ¿donde estaba Raven si no era con Raja?

Mamá Ru apareció de nuevo en el escenario, pidiéndole a todos que volvieran a sus asientos pues tenía un anuncio qué hacer.

—¿Puedo tener su atención? Sí, gracias —le sonrió al publico y se plantó en medio de la pasarela, las luces se apagaron y un reflector la enfocó—. Ayer me han pedido un favor muy... Particular —empezó, la multitud estaba en silencio—. _RuPaul's Drag Race_ a lo largo de los años ha reunido familias y empezado matrimonios —dijo, refiriéndose a la boda de Joslyn durante la coronación de la temporada pasada, Jujubee sonrió, ese día había llorado cual _fangirl_ —. Y eso es lo que empezará hoy también —la multitud empezó a cuchichear entre sí, preguntándose quien sería el afortunado en casarse con RuPaul oficiando su boda—. Raven, ¿podrías decirme a quien te le quieres proponer hoy?

La multitud gritó en éxtasis, mientras Raven, ya fuera de Drag y como David, se acercaba hasta RuPaul con un impecable traje negro y libre del maquillaje. El alma de Jujubee se fue directo a sus pies, ¿estaba pasando lo que creía que estaba pasando? David tomó el micrófono que Ru le ofrecía y sonrió.

—Jujubee, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y he estado enamorado de ti desde que me ayudaste a ganar aquel mini reto —David rió, así como también la multitud. Jujubee estaba al borde de las lagrimas, mientras apretaba la mano de Raja para no caerse desmayada ahí mismo—. Airline Inthyrath, ¿te casarías conmigo?

—¡Sí, maldita sea sí! —gritó, tan fuerte que estaba seguro que sus cuerdas vocales se habían roto.

—¡Juju, ven aquí _mama_! Mamá Ru tiene permiso para casar gente —no necesitó oírlo dos veces para ir lo más rápido que pudo hasta el escenario, mientras a la velocidad de la luz el _Pit Crew_ ponía arreglos florales y le pasaba un ramo de flores apenas pisó el escenario—. Bueno, aquí vamos, espero no estar oxidado —bromeó la reina de las reinas, Jujubee y David rieron, llenos de nervios—. Estamos aquí para celebrar la unión de dos enamorados en santo matrimonio. David Petruschin, ¿aceptas a Airline Inthy... Antho... Inthy-lo-que-sea como tu legitimo esposo? Cielos, deberías decirle que sí solo por pronunciar eso correctamente —la multitud rió al igual que los novios.

—Acepto —las piernas de Airline temblaron cual gelatina al oírlo decir eso.

—Y tú, Airline Inthyrath (¡lo dije bien!) ¿aceptas a David Petruschin como tu legitimo esposo?

—Acepto —el corazón de David estallaría de felicidad luego de escuchar tan ansiadas palabras.

—Que lo que Dios unió el hombre no lo separe, puede besar al novio —ni bien terminó de decir esas palabras, Jujubee tomó de la solapa del traje a David y lo besó como nunca antes.

La multitud aplaudía y gritaba de emoción, desde que su temporada había terminado, Jujubee y Raven se habían convertido en uno de los _"ships"_ más famosos entre los fanáticos. Entre los gritos de alegría se escuchó a una chica gritar «¡Esperé cuatro años por esto, carajo!».

—Aww, qué tierno, ¿para cuando harás tú lo mismo? —cuestionó Manila a Raja, esta simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

—No esperes parada —advirtió. Manila hizo un puchero.

Jujubee se aproximó al final de la pasarela con el ramo entre las manos, se puso de espaldas al público y lo lanzó. El bouquete fue a parar a las manos menos esperadas.

—¡Oh, mira Peal! ¿No son lindas? —Violet se restregó contra Pearl incitadoramente y todos al rededor rieron.

Definitivamente, era otro momento iconico en la historia del show. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sé que Raja se casó, es solo que lo estoy subiendo un par de semanas tarde lol. Lo publiqué hace un montón en Wattpad y me olvidé de colgarlo aquí, que conste que esto no me detendrá de escribir Rajila >:v


	5. pharon | "wrong"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa, ¿como están? ¡Feliz 2018! :D Esto lo escribí hace un par de semanas, me demoré en postearlo aquí nada más :( si les gustó, comenten! Siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias, mandenme un mensaje a mi cuenta de twitter @delassmile si quieren alguna pareja en especifico o de alguna reina <3

—Sharon Needles... Shantay you stay.

El corazón de Phi Phi se detuvo por unos segundos que la dejaron sin aire, se quedó estática, mientras juraba que su alma salía de su cuerpo y ahora solo era un cascarón vacío. RuPaul seguía hablando, pero no lo escuchaba, sus oídos solo captaban un pitido ensordecedor. No lograba distinguir nada, hasta que, las dos palabras a las que todo competidor de Drag Race temía, salió de los labios de Ru.

—Phi Phi O'Hara, sashay away.

Phi Phi se sentía incapaz de siquiera hacer algún gesto, por lo que respiró hondo, cerró los ojos, contó hasta tres y, con un leve movimiento de manos, se despidió. Caminó hasta el final de la pasarela y no volteó en ningún momento a ver a las demás chicas que se quedaban en la competencia en lugar de ella, se sentía humillada, destrozada... Y sabía que ella lo estaba más.

Chad envolvió en un abrazo a Sharon, cualquiera pensaría que su vida pasó delante de sus ojos al verse por primera vez entre las dos peores. Mas no tenía que ver ni de cerca con eso; no quería hacerlo, no quería competir contra Phi Phi, con cualquier otro menos ella. Y es que todos se lo habían advertido, pero no hizo caso, el universo le estaba pasando factura en nombre de Alaska, y dolía como el mismísimo infierno.

Todas volvieron al salón de creación, el silencio reinaba y no querían enfrentar el mensaje que Phi Phi, seguramente, había dejado en el espejo. Pero ahí estaba, y no era la gran cosa, era un simple corazón que casi ni se distinguía y un «nos vemos en la reunión». Ni siquiera había hecho el intento de poner su nombre, los ojos de Latrice captaron un par de gotas sobre la mesa, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada a Sharon, seguramente se quebraría ahí mismo, y no querían que las cámaras captaran lo que intentaron ocultar desde el primer día.

—Así que... Se fue —rompió el silencio Dida, Sharon se alzó de hombros, intentó hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz.

—Sí —con algo de duda, tomó el paño con el que limpiaban los mensajes del espejo y limpió cuidadosamente el lápiz labial.

Era tan doloroso para Sharon hacer esto, y era aún más doloroso para las demás verla sufriendo. Se empezaron a quitar los trajes y el maquillaje en silencio, Willam lanzaba comentarios sarcásticos cada tanto para intentar animar el ambiente. Varios de sus comentarios eran insultos para Phi Phi, Latrice, Dida y Chad contuvieron las ganas de golpearlo con un tacón. Willam no sabía, por supuesto que no, habían decidido tácitamente que no debía enterarse, porque era un peligro. No le importaba jugar sucio, y eso no les convenía.

Y en el mismo silencio, volvieron a las habitaciones del hotel, donde Sharon se encerró a llorar, Chad forzaba la entrada y se quedaba la noche para consolarlo y Latrice oía como sacaban las cosas de Phi Phi en el cuarto de al lado.

Las siguientes semanas eran más de lo mismo, todas fingiendo para la cámara, con la tensión alta y la presión a niveles exagerados. El día del reto final, cuando se enteraron que la coronación sería en plena reunión y, para más emoción, con un publico en vivo, la sangre se les congeló. Sharon no podía arriesgarse y quebrarse en frente de Alaska, o de Phi Phi. Había hecho muchas cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso y, aunque Alaska hubiera sido destronada de su corazón hacía mucho, no podía hacerla pasar por ese bochorno. Debía terminar con ella, debía hacerlo apenas llegara a su casa...

—¿Y quien te acompaña hoy, Sharon?

Sharon sonrió lo mejor que pudo, y miró hacia la multitud, señalando un lugar en especifico. Su corazón se partió al ver a Alaska con un letrero que decía «Team Sharon».

—Mi novia con pene, Alaska, y mi madre.

No había sido capaz de hacerlo, no podía terminar a Alaska y lanzarse de nuevo a las redes de Phi Phi. Porque no era correcto. Haber engañado a su novio con una de sus contendientes por la corona desde el principio estuvo mal, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Phi Phi, tras las pestañas y el rimel, miraba con dolor a Sharon. No la había vuelto a llamar, o mandarle un mensaje, ni siquiera contestaba sus e-mails. Habían perdido todo contacto desde que fue eliminada, y eso la mataba.

Peor aún, ver ahí a Sharon, sonriente y decir dos o tres cosas sobre lo mucho que amaba a su novio cuando el tema salía a flote la destruía. Pero ella lo sabía desde la primera noche que se escabulló al cuarto de Needles y entre copas y copas se había convertido en el cuerno; sabía que estaba mal, pero había algo en Sharon que simplemente le decía que ambas estaban hechas para estar juntas. Pero estaba Alaska.

Y mientras coronaban a Sharon y llamaban al novio de esta a subir, mientras veía como se daban un beso y luego se abrazaban, incluso Chad pudo oír el corazón de O'Hara y Needles romperse al mismo tiempo.


	6. winners | "sasha's welcome party"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El circulo de ganadoras era salvaje, y a Sasha no le importaba.

Una vez al mes, sin falta, el departamento de Raja en Nueva York se llenaba de gritos y tacones volando. Lo que muchos fans de Drag Race no sabían, era que el circulo de ganadoras tenía un lazo muy fuerte, mucho más que con sus hermanas de temporada. Todas eran diferentes, representaban distintos tipos y etapas del Drag, pero todas juntas eran un espectáculo de lo más delicioso. Se reunían una vez al mes para ponerse al tanto, aunque intentaban variar el lugar de los encuentros, casi siempre la casa de Raja pagaba las consecuencias debido a que era la más espaciosa y cómoda.

Ese día, por primera vez estaban todas, incluso Tyra, lo cual era nuevo, ya que casi siempre declinaba a las invitaciones. Quizá era por la ocasión, que era darle la bienvenida a Sasha Velour a su desquiciado, glamoroso y excéntrico grupo.

—Sasha, te voy a dar un consejo si quieres sobrevivir a las reuniones con estas perras locas —había gritado Bianca, haciendo callar a Violet y Alaska que discutían sobre quien sabe qué—, cualquier cosa que digan, solo imita a Gia Gunn y repite «absolutamente» hasta que se callen y te dejen en paz.

Chad alzó una ceja mientras bebía de su té en silencio. Estaba segura de que Sasha jamás volvería a acudir a sus reuniones. Apenas llevaban una hora juntas y Alaska ya había intentado lanzarle su tacón a Tyra por insistir en hablar sobre su pasada relación con Sharon, Bob y Bebe aún no habían vuelto de la tienda de la esquina y Jinkx ya había reclamado el sillón pues su narcolepsia había venido sin avisar y ahora estaba roncando sonoramente. Suspiró, ser la mayor de las ganadoras la hacía ser algo como «la madre» del grupo, y no había cosa que la fastidiara más.

—Así que Violet —empezó Bianca, llamando a una de las más jóvenes. Cabía destacar que no estaban en Drag, pero ya se les había hecho costumbre llamarse por sus nombres femeninos—. ¿Pearl te la sigue chupando gratis o al menos te pide algunos billetes a cambio? —preguntó, con su típica sonrisa de perra. Las reinas presentes lanzaron una estruendosa carcajada, incluso Violet.

—Oh, no. La muy desgraciada al parecer desapareció del mundo porque no contesta mis mensajes o mis llamadas, hace mucho no tenemos un kai kai. —Respondió, logrando que sus compañeras rieran aún más fuerte, Alaska casi cayendose al piso—. ¿Y tú Bianca? ¿Has aprovechado el descanso de Adore para que te enseñe a hablar spanglish de nuevo? —Bianca abrió la boca, incrédula.

—¡Tú, perra venenosa, les dije que solo fue una vez! —si alguna vez dije que Alaska estaba casi en el piso, mentí. Estaba toda desparramada en la alfombra, riendo sin control.

—Rayos —pronunció con dificultad Sasha—. ¿Ustedes solo hablan de sexo o...? —dejó las palabras al aire. Sharon le respondió.

—Básicamente. Todas están tan solteras que la única forma de que consigan un pene es que se acuesten con sus compañeras de temporada —las demás reinas soltaron insultos hacia Needles, quien solo las incitó a que siguieran, sabía que no iban en serio.

—Tú no puedes hablar sobre conseguir penes cuando estás comprometida —replicó Chad, riendo. Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Alaska no se unió a las risas, en cambio, se atragantaba con cuanta botana pudiera, no quería que la metieran en el tema.

Sharon chasqueó la lengua, mientras miraba fijamente a Alaska.

—Querrás decir estaba. Descubrí que a mi ex-prometido también le gustan las vaginas... Por habérmelo encontrado metiéndosela a una rubia tarada en un motel barato —dijo, sin mucho interés. El silencio reinó por unos momentos, hasta que unos gritos provenientes de la puerta captaron su atención.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo, Raja les gritó un par de insultos y se aproximó a ayudar con las bolsas. Bob y Bebe estaban sudorosos, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y jurarían que de no ser por Jinkx, ambos se tirarían directo en el sofá. Chad les preguntó por qué habían tardado, y Bob lo miró mal.

—¡Recorrimos todas las tiendas de la cuadra y no había un puto envase de Coca Cola o Pepsi! ¡Tuvimos que ir hasta el centro y volver A PIE por culpa de Bebe! —respiró hondo antes de seguir y se sentó en el comienzo de la alfombra, cansado—. ¡Carajo, Bebe es igual o más inútil que Derrick cuando se trata de agarrar un taxi!

—¡Podríamos haber agarrado ese taxi si no te hubieras dejado golpear por la jodida anciana! —replicó Zahara. Sasha alzó una ceja, ese par seguro había tenido toda una aventura.

Tyra ayudó a Raja a guardar algunos envases en la nevera y dejó dos en la mesa ratonera que estaba llena de distintas botanas. Sí que eran unas reuniones locas, se dijo Sasha. Nunca habría imaginado que el circulo de ganadoras era tan unido y diverso. Se sentía honrada de ser parte de esa hermandad.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron hablando de los shows que habían hecho, de la diferencia entre una temporada y la otra, sus vidas personales y trivialidades así. Sasha, en el corto periodo de tiempo y tan solo en la primera reunión, aprendió que nunca debía preguntar los detalles de la relación de Alaska y Sharon, insultar a Adore en frente de Bianca, Tyra calladita se veía más bonita, Chad era la madre del grupo, Bob y Bebe los hermanos divertidos, a Jinkx no se la debía intentar despertar o te mordería, si demostrabas inocencia frente a Violet te perturbaría con sus diversos fetiches y que si las paredes del departamento de Raja hablaran, quizá, quedaría más traumada de lo que ya estaba.


	7. farraja/trixya | "all stars 3 reaction"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La navidad de los gays había llegado, y con ello, las reacciones de las demás que no llegaron a participar de All Stars 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He estado desaparecida por aquí, lo siento por eso, me enfoqué más en Tumblr y en Wattpad a decir verdad. Estaré subiendo más one-shots y una historia nuevo pronto, espero le den amor también :)

Farrah dejó salir un pequeño grito cuando vio a Aja entrar al werkroom mientras señalaba la pantalla, estaban en el club viendo el estreno de All Stars 3, como ya era costumbre cada que se estrenaba una nueva temporada. Todos los gays en el bar gritaban cada que una reina entraba a la sala, lo cual era seguido.

Aja rió al ver la reacción exagerada de Farrah y le despeinó la peluca con una mano.

—Relajate, no es la gran cosa, estos pasivos se emocionaron más por Morgan que por mí —bromeó, pero a la de pelo rosa no le importó pues siguió con sus chillidos histericos cada que la camara se enfocaba en Aja.

—¡Es que no puedo! ¡Eres la única de nuestra temporada que fue considerada para All Stars! ¡Chupate esa Valentina! —exclamó, la morocha dejó salir una estruendosa carcajada, la mayor aprovechó que estaba distraida y la tomó del cuello del vestido, la atrajo hacia sí y le robó un beso. Aja no se resistió y rodeó a su pareja de la cintura, no les importaba estar así de pegadas en publico, al menos, no allí, donde todos ya estaban acostumbrados.

Farrah y Aja habían estado saliendo formalmente dos meses antes de que la segunda fuera llamada para competir en All Stars 3, en lugar de darse un tiempo, la reina conocida por ser una llorona de primera decidió convertirse en su más grande fan. En lo que filmaban dicha temporada, Farrah había hecho imprimir más de diez camisetas que decían "Team Aja" para usar durante cada episodio sin repetir. La morena no podía sentirse más querida sabiendo que su novia con pene la apoyaba sin importar qué.

Otro caso parecido, donde el apoyo sobre pasaba los limites, eran en el de Trixie y Katya. Cuando Katya se enteró que su mejor amiga había recibido la llamada, no pudo sentirse más feliz por Trixie. Gastó todas las ganancias que la Dragcon le había dejado en metros y metros de tela, con el motivo de hacer todas y cada una de las prendas que Trixie usaría en el show. Estaba tan segura de que su compañera llegaría hasta el top tres por cuenta propia, que lo único que podía hacer era ayudarla con sus vestuarios. 

Katya apenas había entrado a rehabilitación luego de sufrir una crisis en plena grabación de su show con Trixie, quien en lugar de decirle que no debería hacerlo, la alentó a buscar el mejor lugar donde descansar y recuperar su salud mental. Suerte para ambas que los días de visita eran los jueves, mismo día en el que los capítulos nuevos se transmitían. 

Los dos Brian estaban acurrucados en el pequeño sillón de la habitación de McCook, el rubio estaba un poco adormilado debido a los medicamentos que previamente había tomado, pero se quedaría despierto hasta que el capítulo finalizara, solo para ver como Trixie las aplastaba a todas con la rutina de comedia que habían practicado.

—¡Oh, oh, usaste el vestido blanco cinco! —exclamó, felizmente. El de pelo negro rió.

—Sí, cuando vi a las demás desempacando y probandose sus trajes fue como "¡Mierda! Sé que Katya hizo el cinco para más tarde, pero..." —relató. Ambos rieron y volvieron a ver el programa.

All Stars 3 apenas empezaba, y quedaban muchas sorpresas por venir, tanto en el show como en la vida real.


	8. biadore | "babysitting lola"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy tenía que cuidar a Lola, solamente a Lola. No a sí mismo de Danny quién no podía ni puede controlar sus hormonas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, el biadore. No me salió tan bien como esperaba, no soy buena escribiendo escenas con tintes sexuales, si alguien tiene un consejo para ello, es bienvenido, se aprecia la ayuda para mejorar.

Roy se masajeó las sienes, intentando no soltar ninguna maldición.

—Danny —llamó lento, pero con ese tono que alejaría a cualquiera. El aludido se dió vuelta con una palomita de maíz colgando de su comisura derecha—. ¿Qué parte de no le muestres películas de terror a Lola no entiendes? —preguntó, remarcando cada sílaba, la sonrisa de Danny se había borrado al ver que estaba en problemas.

—Oye, ¡pero si le gusta! —se defendió, la niña de doce años lo miró de reojo, con una ceja alzada.

—Llevo diciendo que no me gusta desde que empezó... —Murmuró. Haylock suspiró con pesadez, se iba a la tienda por unos minutos y cuando volvía Danny hacía todo lo que le había dicho que no hiciera.

El menor torció el gesto y sacó la película, se disculpó con Lola y le entregó el control remoto, la niña sonrió y cambió de canal. El menor se levantó del sofá y siguió a Roy a la cocina. 

La madre de Lola había tenido que viajar de improvisto a otra ciudad y no tenía a nadie que cuidara a su hija, nadie salvo su padrino de bautismo a quien adoraba, pero a veces también era un poco mala influencia al enseñarle insultos en español a Lola. Roy había prometido controlarse y cuidar bien de su ahijada, aunque no estaba en los planes que Danny se les uniera debido a que estaba de paso en New York y siempre que visitaba a Roy se quedaba en su departamento unos días.

La verdad sea dicha, a Norriega le encantaban los niños. Otra cosa muy diferente, es que él supiera como cuidar niños y no causarles traumas de por vida. Hizo un puchero y se sentó en la encimera de la cocina.

—Soy terrible cuidando niños —se quejó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Roy alzó una ceja.

—Por supuesto que lo eres. ¿Por qué mierda no te pateé el trasero apenas llegaste? —Danny le dió un manotazo en el hombro y soltó una carcajada.

—Tú, perra sucia, ¡No te ateverías! —exclamó, el mayor sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus hoyuelos.

—¿Quieres probarme? —retó. La mente sucia de Danny le encontró una vuelta de tuerca a esas palabras y aprovechando que estando en la encimera era más alto, rodeó a Roy con sus piernas.

—Nah, mejor tú pruebame a mi —subió y bajó sus cejas con una mirada pícara. Roy hizo una mueca.

—Danny, Lola está en la puta sala. Controlate —exigió, pero no bastó para que el menor dejara su aire juguetón, es más, a Norriega le encantaba cuando estaba en un lugar comprometedor, la adrenalina de que alguien pudiera descubrirlos lo hacía diez veces mejor.

El morocho respiró hondo y trató de separarse del American Idol, no había forma de que se liara con él en la encimera de la cocina, habían tenido sexo casual un par de veces en tour, pero había sido porque estaban completamente borrachos, además, era normal entre las participantes de drag race tener algo de una sola noche entre ellas. Sin embargo, no había forma de que lo hiciera con Danny, completamente sobrios y más aún estando Lola cerca.

El menor, a pesar de que Roy puntualizó sus razones, siguió acariciando con su dedo índice la parte baja de su cuello, sabía que eso le gustaba, y que si tocaba los lugares correctos, el morocho dejaría atrás la moralidad y lo abriría de piernas (cabía destacar, Danny estaba un poco nada lujurioso para ese momento, vamos, había querido probar a Roy sobrio desde hacía mucho, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad).

Llevaban ya cinco minutos en la misma posición; Danny con sus piernas al rededor del cuerpo de Roy y él tratando de escapar, el menor tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba. Iba a volver a protestar, pero escuchó la voz de Lola desde la sala y se calló por unos segundos.

—Tío Roy, voy a usar tu baño y darme una ducha, no abras la canilla de la cocina por favor —pidió. Solo eso bastó para que Danny atrajera a su compañero de temporada de la camisa y le robara un beso. Roy se resistió.

—No, Danny, está mal —dijo con dificultad, más serio. El aludido hizo un puchero.

—¿¡Por qué!? No pensaste que estaba mal mientras me lo metías en Albuquerque —protestó. El apodado payaso alzó una ceja.

—Estabamos borrachos como nunca antes, ahora no —refutó, el American Idol se quedó estático por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—No... No lo estábamos. Yo estaba dentro de todo bien al igual que tú, si estabas diciendo estupideces como de costumbre —murmuró, la expresión de Roy cambió a una de fastidio mientras se deshacía del agarre del menor.

—¡Estaba borracho como si fuera un adolescente en su primera fiesta, carajo! —Norriega se bajó de la encimera a la velocidad de la luz cuando vio que le iba a lanzar la lechuga que había comprado—. ¡Te aprovechaste de mí, puta sucia! 

—¡No soy sucia, lo de puta es discutible! —se defendió, mientras se escondía detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Roy prosiguió a lanzarle tomates.

—¡Te voy a matar! —lo persiguió por toda la estancia, tirándole los víveres para la cena que había comprado, hasta que recordó que Lola estaba también en el departamento y, seguramente, había escuchado todo el escándalo. Más importante aún, había gastado los víveres en Danny y ahora no tenía con qué hacer la cena. 

Cuando la niña volvió a la sala, se encontró a su tío Roy tirando algo al tacho de la basura y con una hoja de lechuga en la pantalla del televisor. No había rastros del amigo de su padrino, así que preguntó por él. RoyLady titubeó, pero terminó contestando.

—Lo mandé a comprar la cena... —murmuró, mientras quitaba la lechuga del TV. Lola se extrañó.

—¿No habías comprado ya la cena? —cuestionó. Su padrino torció el gesto.

—Ah, yo... Me olvidé de algo para la salsa —mintió. Lola pareció quedarse satisfecha con la respuesta, pues no volvió a preguntar. Y por el bien de la salud cardíaca de Roy, que así fuera. Suficiente había tenido con su corazón saliéndose de su pecho cuando Danny desvergonzadamente le había propuesto tener sexo en su cocina. Ahora lo único que esperaba de él es que recordara la lista de compras y no trajera en su lugar un, qué se yo, un panda.


	9. pearlet | "pumpkin pie"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Violet le gusta la tarta de calabaza, a Pesar le gusta Violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡PERDÓN! Por la inmensa demora en su capítulo, me colgué con otras historias y ya no tenía ideas para one-shots. Entonces, volviendo a ver la temporada 7, me di cuenta de que Pearl empieza a llamar de la nada 'pumpkin' a Violet. No sé, quise ofrecer un escenario hipotético de como nació el apodo. Nombres drag pero pronombres masculinos.

—No sabía que podías comer —la voz de Pearl hizo que Violet levantara la vista del plato de comida y viera a el rubio fijamente a los ojos.

 

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, Pearl hizo círculos con el tenedor en el plato, sin haber tocado la comida. Luego de que terminaban de filmar cada capítulo, siempre tenían una cena colectiva en el  _ werkroom,  _ aunque desde que el número de participantes había llegado a cuatro, las cenas ya no eran tan animadas como antes. Menos teniendo en cuenta quienes quedaban.

 

Pearl no tenía nada en contra de Ginger o Kennedy pero últimamente se había sentido con la necesidad de pasar tiempo con Violet. No tenía realmente una explicación, simplemente se veía atraído por la facilidad que tenía para hablar de temas que no tenían que ver con la competencia y poder relajarse un rato. Violet era una brisa de aire fresco que antes le había parecido el peor de los ventarrones. 

 

—Tú me dijiste algo sobre una dieta para mantener tu peso y que tu cintura sea aún más pequeña —comentó, mordiendo ligeramente un trozo de carne—. Me sorprende que ya vayas por el tercer pedazo de tarta. ¿Qué pasó con tu dieta? —Violet rió, logrando que el mayor sonriera. Pearl pensaba que tenía una risa realmente bonita.

 

—Ah, sí, no puedo seguir mi dieta  cuando es día de tarta de calabaza. Es mi favorito —dijo, llevándose otro pedazo de tarta a la boca. Pearl notó que en una de sus comisuras un gran trozo de relleno de calabaza había quedado colgando, entonces se apoyó en sus codos y se acercó a Violet por sobre la mesa.

 

—Tienes algo aquí… —acercó su dedo pulgar al lado izquierdo de su boca y removió el pedazo de tarta con extremo cuidado. Violet se sorprendió de lo cálidos y suaves que eran los dedos de Pearl, y deseó que jamás retirara su mano, pero eventualmente lo hizo—. Listo.

 

Violet sonrió levemente y tomó un largo trago de su bebida. Pearl se había quedado observándolo directamente, con sus ojos de aspecto dormilón y una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se notaba. El menor siempre se había sentido atraído por el rubio, aunque durante las primeras semanas tuvieran varios roces y no hubieran congeniado de la mejor manera. Ahora que solo quedaban cuatro en pie y dos eran sus  _ haters  _ número uno, había decidido apegarse a Pearl con la excusa de que no le gustaba el trato que recibía por parte de Ginger  y Kennedy. Curiosamente, a Pearl parecía no molestarle.

 

El rubio parecía ser indiferente para tantas cosas, no así cuando se trataba de Violet. Según el menor todo había empezado cuando habían sido declaradas a salvo en  _ Snatch Game,  _ yendo detrás del escenario solo las dos y hablando de cualquier estupidez que viniera a sus cabezas. Incluso Pearl se le había insinuado debido a su  _ outfit _ ese día. O eso había querido creer. Aún seguía reproduciendo las palabras de la rubia ese día, incapaz de decir si había ido en serio o era una simple broma.

 

—¿Puedo ponerte un apodo? —la pregunta de Pearl hizo que el corazón de Violet se acelerara un poco, pero intentó no demostrarlo. 

 

—¿Qué clase de apodo? —Violet movió sus pestañas de arriba a abajo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pearl rió.

 

—No lo sé, solo… Se me acaba de ocurrir algo —se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia. Escondió sus manos temblorosas en sus bolsillos y miró fijamente a Violet—. ¿Puedo llamarte  _ pumpkin _ ? —una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro del menor y el rubio sintió cosquillas en el estómago.

 

—Por supuesto que puedes,  _ Pearlie. — _ El apodo hizo que Pearl sonriera de la misma manera que Violet, y se quedaron mirando fijamente por varios segundos.

 

—¡Consiganse un cuarto! —exclamó Ginger, seguido de una risa por parte de él y Kennedy. Pero ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual, solo rieron levemente mientras se levantaban y se encaminaban a la salida como producción indicaba.

  
Violet repitió una y otra vez en su mente la voz de Pearl al decir  _ pumpkin _ y un sentimiento cálido empezó a recorrer su pecho. Quizá, Max no estuviera tan equivocado cuando había sugerido que le gustaba Pearl.


End file.
